Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.417$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.417 = \dfrac{141.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.417} = 141.7\%$ $141.7$ per hundred = $141.7$ per cent = $141.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.